he's a foggy memmory
by gustin puckerman
Summary: Emily watches a man and a woman silently. She thinks she knows them. one-shot.


it has been a long time since this move was published, but what the hell. :) I love the story, but I cried during the ending. Victor belongs to Emily, after all. :'D

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owner(s)**.

* * *

Hundred and hundred years ago, there was once a story of a man who got married by the dead. The man was supposed to marry a woman his family has arranged him with, and oddly, he had fallen in love with the lady on first sight. But he was never good with his movements, always was labeled as an awkward young lad. He had got frustrated with himself, which led him to practice his vows in the forest. As he did, he had slid his wedding bend into a wooden branch, only to found out he had marry a dead woman.

And through many strange adventures they went through and unconsciously, this awkward young man fell in love with this dead woman. He hadn't notice it though, because he strongly believes in his first-love to the lady he was supposed to be wed to. But as the story ended and he watched the dead woman bursts into millions of moth, disappearing into thin air, he felt his heart sinks and something that was large ripped apart from him. He had doubted it as something that is silly and continue on with his life.

But up until his old days, when his dear wife had passed away and he watched his grandchildren played in the backyard did he realized he had fell in love with the dead woman and never had the chance to tell her. And the once awkward young lad, only then grew as an old man with white hair let a single tear fell from his eye lids as he reminisce the memory which were faint in his mind. His grandchildren came running to him in worry, crying for what was wrong with him but he had said nothing...

And that's the end of that.

.

London, 2012.

Emily Etheridge rests her chin on her hand, her eyes gazing at those who she can seek. She checks over her watch for a second, only to realize the friend she is waiting for is not late- she was early. But it doesn't matter, she decides. Being early sometimes doesn't hurt, now does it? She kinds of smile to herself, _she's so silly sometimes_. Her bright eyes scan across her large campus, the place where young intelligent grows up to be so much more. To live their dreams, the hopes and whatever they once think is impossible.

The wind breezes across her face and she has to close her eyes at that, because it just _feels so good_. Once she opens her eyes, it immediately locks with an unfamiliar set of dark eyes. Those eyes belongs to a young face, probably a freshman at her college, and suddenly she finds herself observing his face. His skin is really pale but his hair is long and as dark as night could be. For whatever she knows, he might be the one people describes as 'handsome'.

And he's looking at her with his eyes and she wonders what he must be thinking. She doesn't know what to do, but she flashes him her best smile because after all, she _is_ known for her _smiles_ and _cheery attitude_. He seems surprised and try to gaze his attention away, as if he wasn't just staring at someone who he completely doesn't know. But we all know he just did. So Emily's smile only grows larger, amused by his nervous and clumsy acts. _He must be a very interesting person_, she thinks lazily.

Suddenly, a young woman comes to stand next to him. She looks _so_ beautiful with her lean figure and brown hair tucked away in her big bun. She's wearing a dancing outfit, so she must be those students from performing arts who just return from their training. Emily heard they were having a recital this upcoming weekend, so they are probably very busy. The girl smiles sweetly at the man, but the guy only shudders with more nervousness when he lets a few of his stuff topple from his grip. "Oh Victor, are you alright?" the girl says, bending down at the same time as the man does.

The man stutters and stammers, "O-oh, I'm fine. T-thanks Victoria"

Emily only stares at them, her playful smile dances on her lips with glee. She kinds of chuckle when the man lets more of his stuff drops and his once pale skin turns into a shade red, almost the color of her lipstick. He catches her gaze and his face turns redder, forcing Emily to bite on her lips from bursting out laughing at the poor man. But all at the same time, he looks _so bloody cute_!

Her friend finally comes and gapes a few apologize through her lips when she gets to her. Emily pushes her messy dark blue hair and only laughs at her friend, saying that she was not late, she only had come early ("Yes, it's a strange turns of event considering I'm always late, but- what can you say?"). Her friends only shrugs it off and nudges her to go to Starbucks, only because they need caffeine in their bodies in order to survive the hectic life of a college students. Emily gives a last glance at the two couple she was watching before joining her friend.

Her friend seems to caught her look and pushes her playfully, "Who are you staring at?"

Emily shrugs and all of a sudden, she feels something different towards the man and the girl she just stared at. His dark long hair and pale skin, it all seems familiar at the end of her fingertips. As if she had touched him before, somehow. And it feels right, like he _belongs_ with her. But Emily shakes her head, _I'm way too over my head now aren't I_? She shrugs her shoulder and slowly, disappears from the couple's point of view.

"No, he just seems familiar."

.

'_I don't have a choice but I still choose you. Oh I don't love you but I always will..._' -**The Civil Wars, Poison&Wine**

* * *

Reviews, 'cause it would mean a lot. ;)


End file.
